


Fluff, Fluff, Fluff!

by a_bad_poem



Category: Game Grumps, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:46:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_bad_poem/pseuds/a_bad_poem
Summary: Rubberbang fluff for all your Rubberbang fluff needs.Each chapter is a separate one shot.Tried to base the chapters off canon things (like Ross' inability to handle horror games)





	1. I Hate This But Not You

**Author's Note:**

> Look at that dumbass title lol-
> 
> Anywa y, this chapter isn't my best work and I don't really like it to be honest. It'll get better, I promise!

"Oh god. Oh FUCK!" Ross yelled, kicking his legs and pushing himself further into Dan's side, if that was even possible. His legs settled on the couch, pulled up against his chest so his body was curled in against Danny's. The blanket was draped across their shoulders, coming around to wrap Ross' side. 

Arin shouted, laughing in between as he ran away from the monster on screen. 

"It's goopy!! Why does it have to be so goopy?!" Danny shouted, laughing as well with the adrenaline filling his veins. 

"I hate this. I hate this," Ross whimpered, fisting Danny's shirt. One eye was hidden behind the man's shoulder, the other wide with fear until he turned his head to hide his gaze from the TV. He whimpered again into Danny's shoulder.

"Ross, come on," Danny chuckled softly, before yelping loudly at another jumpscare. Without thinking, he grabbed onto Ross, arms around the smaller man. "Goddammit!"

Ross made a whine of displeasure, bouncing to let loose some of his nervous energy. "Dan, I hate it!" He cried. 

"I know. I know. I'm here," Danny laughed, holding onto Ross.

Ross risked a glance upwards, at the timer. "End the episode! End the episode!"

"Okay, okay! Uhh- next time on Steam Train!" Arin shouted, screaming as the monster passed by near him. He quickly hit pause, breathing out in relief. 

Slowly Ross relaxed, loosening his grip on Danny slightly as the man's arms retreated. 

"I'm gonna get a water," Arin chuckled, putting the controller down on the couch and standing up. He looked down at the two, stuck together. "You guys want one?"

"Yes please," Danny chuckled, and Ross nodded breathlessly. 

"I don't think I'm ready for another round of that," Ross said through an exhale as the door clicked shut after Arin. His body wasn't tense anymore, but it was ready to be. He shifted his stiff position, sitting upright beside Dan and gently resting his head on the man's shoulders. 

"It'll be okay," Danny said with a gentle smile. "I'm here to protect you." He wrapped an arm around Ross again, rubbing the man's side a little. 

Ross smiled warmly, feeling himself melt into Danny's touches. "Good," he hummed, content.

Maybe he didn't hate horror games so much after all.


	2. Ornithophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly is away, and /someone/ has to feed the birds. 
> 
> It's not going to be Ross.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ross has said that he feeds the pigeons while Holly's away but hush and enjoy the fluff and Ross' exaggerated fear of birds.

'Please help me.'

That was the text Danny received midday from Ross. He'd just finished some NSP stuff, and was still in the office. 

'What's wrong?' He asked, not too concerned yet. Knowing Ross, he could have just run out of pretzels at home. 

'Holly's away and I need to feed the pigeons and'  
'Well'  
'You know I don't like birds'

Danny chuckled softly. Nothing too serious, but something Ross actually needed help with. 'You're scared of them, you mean.'

'Just shut up and help me.'

-

Danny thanked Brian for the ride, waving goodbye to him as he headed up Ross' driveway. 

Once he knocked Ross immediately answered, clutching a bag of bird seed in one hand. "Please just feed them."

Danny couldn't help but chuckle softly, stepping inside. "Yeah. Do I just..put it in their little hangout?" He asked, taking the bag from Ross. 

Ross shut the door behind Danny, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah. There's a dish." He led Danny to the pigeons, staying at the entrance of the room. 

"How much?" Danny asked, grabbing a decently sized fistful of the seed. 

"Just fill the thing up," Ross confirmed, watching as Danny filled the feeder with bird seed. He tensed slightly as Danny opened the cage, then stuck his fucking arm in it. "What are you doing?"

Danny smiled, glancing up at Ross as he pet one of the pigeons. "They're nice! See?" He hummed, before yelping, flinching, and pulling his hand out of the cage. The opening slammed shut.

"What happened?" Ross asked in concern, moving forward a couple of steps before cautiously halting. 

After Danny locked the cage, he met Ross halfway anyway, holding up his pointer finger. "He pecked me.." He pouted. The skin had broken, and it was bleeding very slightly.

"You should wash that, just in case.." Ross murmured after studying the small wound. He took Danny's free hand, leading him into the washroom and turning the sink on. 

Danny held his finger under the stream of cool water for a moment, before bringing it up to his face to study it again. He sucked it shortly, before turning to Ross with a sheepish smile. "Maybe you were right to be scared of them."

Ross chuckled softly, leaning against the counter. "Thanks for coming over just to do that," he hummed, looking up at Danny. 

The way Danny's smile shifted from kindness to...something sinister made Ross narrow his eyes. 

Danny grabbed Ross' hand again, pulling him back towards the pigeon room. 

"Dan?! What are you doing?" Ross sputtered as he stumbled after the man. Though he dragged his feet once they passed the entrance, Danny shoved him towards the pigeon cage with a yelp from Ross. 

"Dan!" He shouted in protest, staring down stiffly at the birds with wide eyes. 

"Put your hand in there and pet one," Danny demanded. "They won't hurt you."

"THEY LITERALLY HURT YOU!" Ross shouted. 

"It didn't really hurt! Look." Danny gripped Ross' hand with his own, opening the cage. He guided his hand inside. "Ssh.. Relax," he said softly, his own hold on Ross loosening a bit. 

Ross leaned away from the bird cage, thus into Danny, a quiet whimper leaving him. He closed his eyes and turned his head away, yelping slightly once he felt the soft feathers against the pad of his fingers. Slowly, with a hand that would have been trembling if not for Danny's steady guidance, he opened his eyes and watched himself petting one of the birds. 

Danny glanced towards Ross, smiling fondly to him. "See? You're doing it. It's okay," he assured softly, wrapping his free arm around Ross' back, somewhat afraid the man would fall over with how far back he was leaning. 

Ross nodded rapidly, at first just to agree in hopes of making it be over sooner. However, he found himself calmer. Cautiously, he allowed his hand to relax, stroking the feathers with little help from Danny. 

Danny smiled proudly upon seeing Ross' muscles relax, feeling him begin to move his hand of his own accord. He looked at the man again, eyes warm. The house was quiet, the birds calm enough for Danny to be able to hear Ross' breaths. 

"Maybe I was wrong to be scared of them," the Aussie said quietly.


	3. Ross Can't Take Care of Himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was originally supposed to be 3 separate chapters (Ross being sleepy, Ross not eating, and Danny feeding him) but I figured those wouldn't be enough so co combined them all.
> 
> So yeah, Ross is sleepy in the office because he's been working too hard. He's also forgotten to eat, and he's got dirty hands.

"Alright. See you, dude," Danny smiled, waving to Arin tiredly as the man walked out to his car. It was 3am, and they'd finally finished recording Game Grumps. 

Danny exhaled, running a hand through his hair. He would just go to the washroom, then- "Ross?" He said in disbelief, spotting the man over at his desk. He had three or four empty coffee cups around him. "Ross," Danny tried again; still the boy didn't look up, so Danny walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

Ross startled just slightly, but was otherwise too tired to react anymore than that. He looked up at Dan through bloodshot eyes with bags underneath. "Wha?" He mumbled. 

"Dude, it's three in the morning. What the hell are you doing?" Danny frowned. 

"What? No it's not.." Ross turned back to his computer to check the time on it, frowning. "Oh," he mumbled, defeated but without much of a care, apparently. 

"Didn't Holly drop you off this morning? I can drive you home," Danny offered. 

"Just let me finish-" Ross started, but Danny grabbed his wrist before he could continue his work. 

"No. Save what you have. It'll be right here tomorrow," Danny said sternly, but obviously out of care. "Besides, you can't do your best work when you're tired."

"I'm not tired," Ross denied, tugging weakly at Danny's hold- which wasn't that strong to begin with. "And you were just working."

"That's Game Grumps. It's different," Danny sighed. He knew Ross would give in if he could just teleport to a bed and instantly be asleep. Without even giving it much thought, Danny lifted Ross up bridal style. 

Even that didn't seem to be enough to wake Ross up, though he did jump again and take hold of the front of Danny's shirt. "Dan," he whimpered in protest, squirming slightly in the man's arms. 

"Ssh. I'll save it for you," Danny said, resting Ross down on the couch in the office. As Ross let his exhaustion take him and curled up like Danny had expected, he quietly moved back to his computer and triple-saved everything before turning it off. Then he returned to Ross' side, easing down slowly onto the couch so as not to disturb him. To his surprise, Ross nuzzled in against his lap with a little noise, and slowly Danny gave a relaxed smile and began to brush his fingers through the man's light brown hair. 

Eventually Danny couldn't help but close his eyes to Ross' soothing, rhythmic breathing, not to fall asleep but to rest, though shortly after that Ross stirred slightly and spoke. "Hungry.." He murmured as Danny looked down at him, and as if on cue, Ross' tummy rumbled quietly, which was easily heard in the otherwise silent room. 

Danny sighed softly, though he was smiling as he brushed Ross' hair back out of his face with a tender touch. "Of course. When you get caught up in your work like that, you forget to eat." He should've known. He gently got out from under Ross' head, searching through the cupboards and fridge nearby as quietly as he could. 

A few minutes later, and Ross was already asleep. Danny knew he had to eat though, so hesitantly he gave him a few nudges to wake him. "All we have is pretzels," he said softly; apologetically, once Ross' eyes slowly opened into a squint. Danny snatched the bag away when Ross reached out slowly for it, causing the boy to whine. "Your hands are known for being dirty, remember?" Danny explained quickly. If Ross couldn't bother to eat, he couldn't bother to wash after using the bathroom. "I'll feed you." That seemed good enough for Ross- Danny helped him sit up a little, and when he took a seat as well, Ross leaned in heavily against him. 

Danny looked down at the smaller boy as he fed him, one pretzel at a time. Even then, Ross' eyelids were drooping and eventually he gave in and let them fall shut, blindly taking the pretzels from Danny's hand and directly into his mouth. 

Danny figured Ross had had enough when he turned his head in against his shoulder, and he closed up the pretzel bag and tossed it lightly onto the coffee table in front of them. Now he was tired too, in no state to drive. 

Carefully, though still receiving a few quiet complaints from Ross, Danny laid down and lifted his legs up onto the couch with his arms around the man to secure him on top. Ross easily settled down again, and Danny could feel his chest rising and falling steadily as he slept. Still, he used one hand to comb lightly through Ross' surprisingly soft hair. 

Danny didn't remember falling asleep that night, but it'd been one of the best sleeps of his life, alone with Ross in the silence and rare peacefulness of the office.


End file.
